


Marvel of Harmony

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: Marvel (Comics), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: High School, Magic, Other, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: While spending a summer in New York City, the Mane 7 end up stuck in the middle of a huge criminal conspiracy to not only take over Earth but the whole universe, maybe even extending reach into Equestria. To combat this, the girls must join forces with all the great superhero names of all the Nine Realms. Will they succeed? Only time will tell.





	1. Superhero Summer

***booming tremolo voice* I have seen the fanart, so I must write something analogous to it! Prepare thine minds! *normal voice* Okay, sorry guys, I don’t know where that came from, but it’s basically what’s gonna happen. Here’s what’s goin’ down;**

**While spending a summer in New York City, the Mane 7 end up stuck in the middle of a huge criminal conspiracy to not only take over Earth but the whole universe, maybe even extending reach into Equestria. To combat this, the girls must join forces with all the great superhero names of all the Nine Realms. Will they succeed? Only time will tell.**

**And I wish the best of luck to them, because most of the guys they’re gonna be hanging with are gonna be hard to deal with. Like Wolverine? Whew. Good luck with _that_ hot Canadian mess. Anyways, let’s do this.**

**Deadpool: Yeah cmon, let’s get to the crazy!**

**What the-? Wade? What the hell are you doing here?**

**Deadpool: Do you know anything about my character?**

**Uh yeah, I would think so. I mean I’ve seen both your movies. And I gotta say, Josh Brolin as Cable? Best idea the directors ever could’ve come up with.**

**Deadpool: Totally. Giving me a time machine though? Not so much.**

**Right? I mean killing Ryan when he was thinking about being Hal Jordan?**

**Deadpool: Hey, that movie was quite possibly the worst thing he’s ever acted in.**

**I dunno, I kinda liked it.**

**Deadpool: *cocks gun* What was that?**

**Calm down Wade, that’s just my opinion, nothing wrong with that. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, they’re rebooting that whole thing. No sequel.**

**Deadpool: That does make me feel better.**

**Okay good. Anyway yeah, for those who think themselves to die-hard Marvel fans just because they’ve seen every MCU movie, let me just say that this story will not be canon to the actual MCU, so if anyone thinks about commenting with hate stemming from the “Endgame” movie, then Wade here and I will personally find you, put bullets in your skull and fuck the brain-holes, right buddy?**

**Deadpool: Abso-fucking-lutely. So either keep the hate comic and/or cartoon-related, or you’re gonna be worse off than the Zamboni guy from my first movie.**

**Now then, I think we’ve basically beaten this particular horse to death, don’t you Wade?**

**Deadpool: Absolutely, I mean we’ve already used up basically a whole MS Word page with just the intro and this discussion, so let’s just get to the crazy huh?**

**Yeah, that sounds good. And once this chapter’s done, Whaddaya say we grab Sonata and go get some tacos?**

**Deadpool: Sounds good to me. I know this great place on 9 th in New York. Probably the best tacos in Manhattan.**

**Discord: Until they build a Taco Bell.**

**Deadpool: Discord, do not blaspheme my taco church.**

**No, I actually gotta agree with him on that.**

**Deadpool: Ah, you’re from Colorado, you have a bias.**

**Yeah, so what?**

**Sonata: Say what you want, but nothing compares to Toloache on 50 th!**

**All 3: Shut up, Sonata!**

**Sonata: Or La Palapa! Just saying! *leaves***

***sigh* Look, let’s just start the story, okay?**

Welcome to New York City; a bustling metropolis of trade, commerce and of course, superheroes, with more of them per square foot than per square mile in most other countries. And it just so happened to be the place the teenage heroes of Canterlot City known as the Mane 7 happen to end up for the summer.

“Whoo!” said Rainbow. “The great city itself. This is gonna be fun!”

“Ah Manhattan,” said Rarity. “What you do to me…”

“Let’s save the musical numbers, Rare,” said Applejack, adjusting her hat. “We still gotta find that hotel.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, how did we even manage to get out here?” asked Sunset.

“I don’t know,” said Twilight. carrying a briefcase with her. “All I know is that a certain millionaire was really interested in one of my inventions and invited us here with a prototype to unveil it.”

“It’s ‘billionaire’, kid,” said a voice. “‘Millionaire’ is _so_ ten years ago.” One glance over to the street and the girls saw a black limousine and in front of it; a man in a suit with brown eyes and short black hair flipped up in the front and an all-too-familiar, if faint, glowing blue circle in his chest under his suit. It didn’t take long for anyone to figure out who he was.

“Tony Stark?!” asked Rarity. “Twilight darling, you made something that impressed _him_? Whatever it is, I want one.”

“Sorry Rarity,” said Twilight. “But this is strictly a business hand-off between me and Mr. Stark, so…”

“Pfft. Please Twilight,” said Tony. “Only the press and my employees call me ‘Mr. Stark’. I prefer to keep it informal between friends. Just call me Tony.”

“Alright then Tony,” said Twilight. “Where do you wanna get this done?”

“Why not back at the tower?” asked Tony, pointing up at the Avengers Tower that seemed to cut the clouds. “The others are up there training, I think. I expect you’ll know who they are.” Just then, a window blasted open from a nearby building and out jumped a man in a yellow grid-like suit with a black duffel bag over his shoulder.

“That’s right, ya dumb cops!” he yelled back into the building, blasting a shockwave back at the guards. “Run! Here’s a shocker _from_ the Shocker; I’m unstoppable!”

**Deadpool: Oh come on Prime; Shocker? What, could you not afford better bad guys for the first encounter?**

**Shut up Wade, it’ll get better from here. Besides, you had a video game; you know the first boss fight is always supposed to be easy.**

**Deadpool: This is not the boss-fight. This isn’t even the first enemy goon wave. If this is anything, it’s the tutorial section before the game actually starts.**

**Shut up and go find Sonata. We’re still on for those tacos later.**

“You really think that, Herman?” asked Tony, walking over. “You’re not even worth suiting up for.” The Shocker looked over at him and looked honestly scared, but then realized something and smirked under his mask.

“Iron Man without his armor? Must be my lucky day,” he asked. “Now then, what say we see if you actually do have a heart, Stark?”

“Nice try, pal,” said Tony, walking to his limo’s trunk. “One; Pepper already made that joke when I started making my name known. Two; you and every crook in New York should know by now…” Then the trunk opened by itself and robotic arms extended out and attached a metal frame resembling chainmail to his body before red and gold metal plates were attached all over his body, covering him fully in his Iron Man armor, but he kept the visor up for a second and smirked at him. “I’m never far from my armor.” Then he slapped his visor down and quickly blasted him, but missed by an inch and a half, allowing Shocker to blast a shockwave out of his fist at the armored superhero, knocking him back a bit. Then out of nowhere, a thick white fibrous string shot out of the air above Shocker and stuck to his arm.

“Oh no,” said Shocker. “Not him!”

“Oh, very much him,” said a young voice. The girls just looked up on the wall and stuck to the wall by his feet, they saw Shocker’s great nemesis himself; Spider-Man. Then he gave a strong pull on the strand and yanked Shocker off the ground, knocking him off-balance. “All yours, Tony!”

“Gotcha!” said Tony as he quickly fired his palm repulsor at Shocker and blasted him right into the wall, which Spider-Man quickly webbed him to before back-flipping down next to Tony, who flipped up his mask. “Nice combo, kid.”

“Thanks,” said Spider-Man as the limo removed Tony’s armor. “Herman’s become sort of a staple for my work-life at this point. I should be able to handle him myself from here.”

“Alright, just call if you need any help okay?” asked Tony, adjusting his suit.

“You got it,” said Spider-Man as he walked over and yanked Shocker off the wall, wrapping him up in the webs and swinging off with him. After that, Tony turned back to the girls and smirked.

“So. Tower? Anyone?” he asked.

“If it means we get to meet more superheroes like you?” asked Sunset. “Absolutely.” And with that, they all boarded the limo which then drove off toward Avengers Tower. But what they didn’t see was that down the alley were three very familiar girls with ruby pendants.

**Deadpool: Nice… Bringin’ back the Sirens. Lookin’ for vengeance, I assume?**

**Except Sonata, she’s as empty-headed as ever. Speaking of which, did you find her?**

**Deadpool: Nope. She ran off earlier and I can’t track her down anywhere.**

**Ah well. More for us, huh?**

**Deadpool: Oh hell yeah. *both run off***


	2. Meet the Team

Soon enough, the limo arrived at Avengers Tower just in time to see a young red-headed woman outside the car with a strange look on her face.

“Oh great,” said Tony upset. “I seriously do not need this right now.”

“Need what?” asked Sunset.

“An after-fight rant from-” Tony was unable to finish that thought as the woman opened the door to the car. “Pepper! He-hey baby, how’re ya-?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” asked Pepper, cutting him off. “Getting into a fight with innocent kids literally right next to you? Are you really that pig-headed, Tony?”

“Pepper relax,” said Tony as he and the girls got out of the car. “You saw it obviously, or you wouldn’t be hounding me about it in the first place, but did you care to notice that Schultz went down like a ton of bricks even easier than usual?”

“That’s your excuse?!” asked Pepper.

“No, but it does bring something up,” said Twilight contemplatively. “It’s obvious that Shocker threw that fight, but why?”

“I’m sorry, who are you again?” asked Pepper.

“The girl who made this,” said Twilight, opening the briefcase and pulling out a strange high-tech watch which she then attached to her left wrist.

“Wow, a watch-maker,” said Pepper sarcastically. “Yeah, like we need one of those at a tech company.”

“Yeah, hang on, hold that thought real quick, Pepper,” said Tony, turning back to Twilight. “Go ahead, kid.”

“With pleasure,” said Twilight, pressing a button on the watch prompting almost imperceptible pieces of metal to spread across her body and clothes, even her face before they all locked to each other and turned to the usual red and gold of Iron Man’s armor, though both colors were much more bright and glossy and the whole suit looked much more uniform than any of Tony’s other suits. Then she raised her visor and smirked at Pepper. “I’m sorry, were you saying something?” Pepper was just frozen in place, clearly processing what just happened. “That’s what I thought.”

“Excellent put-down Twilight, but if you don’t mind, I think I’d like my new Mark 43 microtechnology armor to have a very special place in the armory and my network,” said Tony.

“Sure thing, Tony,” said Twilight, pressing the button again, prompting the metal to slid back into the watch, leaving Twilight completely unscathed. Then she handed the watch to Tony who put it on and marveled at it for a moment as a strange robotic arm slid out of the building and scanned the watch, apparently even recording the armor and entering it into the mainframe.

“Well then, now that that’s over with, how about introductions,” said Tony. “This is my assistant/on-again-off-again oh-no-not-again girlfriend Pepper Potts. And Pepper, this is teen prodigy Twilight Sparkle and friends, who have actually managed to save their own city from destruction a few times.”

“More a matter of saving the whole world on a few occasions, Mr. Stark, but yeah that’s us,” said Sunset. Finally, Pepper managed to snap out of her trance and extend a hand which Twilight graciously accepted.

“Pleasure to meet you,” said Pepper.

“Likewise,” said Twilight, just before a loud thundercrack was heard and something was thrown off the balcony screaming. “Was that-?”

“Ugh. Thor and Hulk,” groaned Tony, turning on his new suit. “I thought I told them to stay on the training floor for this sort of thing.”

“They did,” said Pepper. “For all of two minutes. So y’know, new record on that front.”

“Not much of one, Pep,” said Tony as the suit finished taking shape before he looked at the girls. “Shall we?”

“Let’s,” said Rarity as she used her magic to generate a large platform out of gems, surprising Pepper.

“Wait, how did you-?” she asked.

“It’s like Tony said,” said Rainbow as she and the girls climbed onto the platform. “We’re heroes too. Might as well all have powers.” With that, she also pulled Pepper onto the platform before Rarity put up walls around it, to turn the thing into an elevator. “Landing pad please.”

“Going up,” said Rarity as she raised the car up with Tony obviously following, judging from the sound of his rocket-boots. Once at the top, they found themselves in front of the Thunderer himself; flowing blonde locks and burning blue eyes under a gleaming helmet and red cape, shining silver armor, and hammer as big as his head. Once he landed, Tony raised his mask and walked over.

“Thor seriously, how many times have I told you and Hulk to keep your temper tantrums against each other confined to the training floor?” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Far more than I care to count, friend Stark,” said Thor as he saw the unmistakable shape of the Hulk jumping back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Hulk and I still have to settle this matter.”

“What matter?” asked Pepper. “Did someone eat all the peanut butter again, because if so, I’d recommend you go whack Clint.”

“Aw cmon Pepper,” said another man nearby, wearing black and purple sleeveless body-armor with a quiver full of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand. He then removed his purple shades and looked at Tony’s assistant with some deep brown eyes. “Don’t stick our literal living tanks on me.”

“I thought living tank was Rhodey’s job?” asked Tony.

“Aye, but Friend Rhodes has not been back to the tower in some time,” said Thor. Just then, Hulk landed and swung a huge green fist at Thor which he swung Mjolnir to counter with. But just before the two made contact, a light rose aura surrounded both Hulk’s hand and the hammer. The two glanced off to their side and saw Twilight’s hand and geode surrounded by the same aura.

“Okay, before we all tear down the tower, let’s hear what this whole thing is even about, shall we?” she asked.

“Worry not, psychic maiden,” said Thor, trying to pull Mjolnir free of her aura. “This is merely the settling of a wager the Hulk and I had of who is the most powerful between the two of us.”

“And you guys feel the best way to settle that is to level New York?” asked Sunset.

“Don’t bother, kid,” said Clint, testing the tension on his bowstring. “We’ve tried having that conversation with these guys thousands of times.”

“Did it ever work?” asked Fluttershy.

“What do you think?” asked Tony, pointing at the two powerhouses as his armor collapsed back into the watch.

“Fair enough,” said Sunset, turning back to the two. “Guys seriously, don’t make us have to get serious.”

“You kiddin’? I _want_ to,” said Hulk, excited.

“As do I,” said Thor, interested.

“Ugh, well okay, I guess we’re doing this now,” said Applejack, cracking her knuckles.

“No need,” said a strong voice. Everyone looked and saw a jacked young-seeming blonde man with blue eyes in a brown leather jacket over a red, white and blue uniform with a painfully familiar shield with red and white stripes and a white star in a blue center strapped to his right arm. Everyone quickly recognized him as the super-soldier himself, Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. “Stand down, the both of you. You know _I_ can take you both down without even trying.”

“But do we at that, Captain?” asked Thor.

“Not in the mood, Thor,” said Steve, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hey Steve,” said Tony as he walked over to him. “How ya doin’?”

“Pretty good, considering you almost blew up a bunch of innocent teenagers earlier this morning,” said Steve seriously.

“Uh yeah hi? Maybe you missed the part where Twilight is literally holding your powerhouses down with her mind?” asked Rainbow.

“Although that being said, I’m not sure I can do it for much longer,” said Twilight candidly.

“Look, bottom-line Captain; we can handle ourselves in a fight,” said Rainbow. Suddenly the soldier threw his shield at her, hitting her in the stomach and sending her into Thor’s back, nearly knocking him over. “Ugh. Sorry.” Then she looked back at Steve as his shield bounced back onto his arm. “What the heck, dude?”

“You really think you can do all that, you should’ve had no problem dodging my attack,” said Steve. “Instead, you didn’t even flinch.”

“Uh yeah, how about a little warning next time?” asked Rainbow rubbing her sore stomach. “Usually the bad guys we fight always telegraph their moves.”

“Well not everyone we’ve ever fought does that,” said Steve, throwing his shield up into the air. “Now let’s try that again.” Rainbow quickly understood and looked up, her eyes quickly catching the bright metallic red glint of his shield coming right down toward her at tremendous speed. Swiftly as always, she sidestepped and the shield bounced off the platform, shooting back toward Steve, who flinched to the left and let it bounce back out at her, but she quickly jumped and delivered a spinning kick to the shield, sending it flying back to the soldier who caught it on his arm simply. “There we go, much better, though you were leaving yourself exposed to another attack with that kick.”

“He’s not wrong,” said Clint, aiming an impact arrow at her chest.

“I would’ve caught it,” said Rainbow, brushing it off.

“Aw yeah? Prove it,” said Clint as he let the arrow go, which Rainbow quickly reacted to; catching it just before the tip hit her.

“Real good shot pal,” she said. “But I’d say you missed.”

“There’s a reason my name’s Hawkeye, kid,” said Clint, putting his shades back on and pulling out a small dummy stick. “I never miss.” Then he pressed the button and strong voltage shot through the arrow and Rainbow’s arm, sending her to the floor; arm partially paralyzed. “Trigger-taser arrow. Should only last a few seconds, but you gotta admit; nice plan right?”

“Yeah,” she said getting up and feeling her arm. “Though I think you put a little too much voltage into it.”

“Yeah, speaking of which…” he said picking his arrow back up and walking over to Thor, whose hammer had been released from Twilight’s grip as she was tired. “Just a small bolt, buddy.”

“Aye, of course friend Barton,” said Thor holding up Mjolnir and allowing a small bolt of lightning to shoot to the arrow, instantly charging it back up to green.

“Thanks, dude,” said the archer as he slipped the arrow back into his quiver.

“Well that’s all fine and dandy and all, but I think we can all handle you guys if we wanted to,” said Applejack walking over.

“Wanna bet?” asked Hulk, towering over her. Applejack just smirked and turned to face him.

“No big guy, I do not,” said Applejack, tipping up her hat. “But if you want to…”

“Cmon, gimme your best shot,” said the behemoth. Applejack just gave a short chuckle and cracked her knuckles.

“Just know partner; this’s gonna hurt me a lot more than it’s gonna hurt you,” she said. “Not!”  And then she shot her right fist into his stomach, sending him to the ground gasping for air.

“Ho-ho-holy shit!” laughed Tony in shock and amusement. “D- Did you just gut-punch the _Hulk_?! How is he not ripping you apart after that? How strong _are_ you?!”

“That’s mah power partner, not to mention the way I was born and raised; some ugly fella gets ya kinda cornered, give ‘im a taste of how ya do business,” said Applejack, tipping her hat and walking into the tower. “Now ifin yall’ll don’t mind, I’m ‘onna get mahself a drink.”

Clint just lowered his shades and watched after her, giving an admiring whistle. “Now _that’s_ a powerhouse,” he said.

“Aye,” said Thor, equally impressed. “They would all make worthy Avengers.”

“I appreciate the ‘nomination’, Thor,” said Twilight. “But we’ve already got stuff to deal with back home. Y’know, high school and all that; kinda gets in the way of the whole superhero thing.”

“Yeah, I think I know a guy who can relate,” said Tony as he followed Applejack inside. “But that’s another story. The current one’s title; ‘Welcome to Avengers Tower’. Jarvis, help make our guests feel at home. I’ve got work to do.”

“As you wish, sir,” said a computerized-sounding voice. “But I should hope that your work includes dealing with the bogie currently en route to the landing pad.” Sunset was curious as to what he meant by that and saw a large pod-like ship flying toward the tower.

“Uh, whoever this Jarvis guy is, he’s right,” she said, pointing to it. “Incoming!” Tony quickly moved to the landing pad and saw it as well, quickly bringing up a holographic screen which brought crosshairs up, zeroed on the pod.

“Talk to me Jarvis,” he said. “Who’re we dealing with here?”

“It appears to be a HYDRA Dreadnaught transport pod,” said Jarvis, magnifying the pod on the hologram.

“Seriously? Ugh, HYDRA just cannot take the hint that this world doesn’t want them. Alright, let’s do this,” said Steve as he pulled his shield ready onto his right arm. “Shall we?”

“Aye,” said Thor, tightening his grip on Mjolnir. “Let us shall.”

“Think we need back-up?” asked Clint, knocking an arrow.

“Are you kidding, Clint? It’s just a few HYDRA androids,” said Tony as he quickly activated his suit. “Heck, I bet Hulk and I could take these things out ourselves.”

“Care to put money where your mouth of yours is, Tony?” asked Steve, earning understanding smirks from Thor and Clint as well.

“Yeah. I say that ole Ben Franklin says Hulk and I can handle this,” said Tony. “Whaddaya say, big guy?”

“I’d take those odds,” said Hulk.

“Agreed,” said Clint. “Cap?”

“Alright Tony, you’re on,” said Steve as he, Clint and Thor moved back into the tower.

“You guys aren’t seriously just going to stand back and let them handle this, are you?” asked Rainbow. “I mean, where’s the team loyalty?”

“Oh, it’s still there, don’t misunderstand that,” said Steve. “But _when_ they ask for our help, and they will, it’s just gonna be a lot more gratifying to jump in and win the bet.”

“I take it you make bets like this often then?” asked Rarity.

“Aye,” said Thor. “Though I was hoping to see you and your allies on the field of battle myself.”

“Honestly me too,” said Clint. “Still… this should be funny.” Then suddenly a large red and gold metal mass flew out of the tower and landed near Tony, which made Clint’s demeanor instantly change. “Okay, I take it back. Steve, get your wallet out.”

“Way ahead of you, Clint,” said the soldier producing a small leather wallet out.

“Wait, I’m confused; what is that?” asked Rainbow. Then Tony simply jumped on top of the metal mass and it started folding and shifting around his body, becoming a huge secondary suit that stood almost as big as the Hulk, instantly scaring the girls.

“That,” Clint replied simply.

“Oh,” said Rainbow.

“Iron Man Armor Model 14 aka Hulkbuster, online,” said Jarvis as the suit hissed with what looked like hydraulic steam and it clenched its large fists, warming up the large palm repulsors. The pod landed on the pad and opened to allow several large robots with a fist on one arm and a large drill on the other.

“Hi there,” said Tony as he and Hulk charged, proceeding to tear the machines to scrap metal without even appearing to show any strain, much to the dismay of Clint and Steve and awe of the girls. But then they saw something else coming toward the tower; something that looked like three people in suits very similar to Tony’s but all gray.

“Uh, what’s that?” asked Twilight, pointing to them. The Avengers looked and saw the objects in anger and pained sadness.

“Ugh. Great,” said Tony as he disengaged from the Hulkbuster. “Just when I thought I couldn’t hate Justin more, he made more of them.”

“Wait, who made more of what?” asked Rainbow.

“Justin Hammer,” said Steve as he dropped his jacket, pulled out his shield and locked his helmet on his head. “The guy who built the original Super-Adaptoid; a machine that could copy all of our powers nearly flawlessly. And now it looks like he’s gone and made two more.”

“Yeah, now might be a good time to call in the others,” said Clint, drawing his bow.

“Agreed,” said Tony. “Jarvis?”

“Opening hailing frequency to other Avengers,” said the system as Tony’s armor beeped.

“Avengers Assemble!” he said into his mic. Shortly after that message was sent out, the three forms landed on the landing pad and stood up. But upon doing this, they seemed to change color turning from the original gray to purple and orange, blue-green and purple, and purple and blue respectively. Everyone was confused, but the Avengers still stood their ground.

“Hello Sunset,” said the purple-and-orange one. Its voice was painfully familiar to her as she pinched her forehead while Tony slid up his visor in surprise.

“Wait a sec, you guys have tangled with these Adaptoids before?” he asked.

“Well, for one thing, I’m not sure these are the Adaptoids,” said Sunset. “These are our old enemies, the Sirens.” The Sirens smiled and folded up their own masks to reveal themselves in all their awful beauty. “Been a long time Adagio.”

“It really has,” said the Sirens’ leader. “Though I must admit, these suits are a major improvement over our old pendants. But we still want payback for that particular dose of spite you girls caused us.”

“You really think you can stand against all of us, kid?” asked Tony, flipping his mask back down.

“Well, there are a few things about that Stark,” said Adagio. “First of all, we’re actually a few centuries old. You can confirm that, Captain.” Steve seemed a bit shaken by the Sirens, but the group was more focused on the Sirens themselves. “And second; With your tech?” Tony was instantly shocked as the Sirens flipped down their masks and flipped large energy cannons out of their shoulders and showed panels in their chests and palms similar to those on Tony’s suit. “Absolutely.” The cannons fired and knocked the group clean into the building, crashing some of the furniture inside. Thankfully, Rarity had managed to surround the girls in gem-shields just before they went to the ground, but they were still very rattled. Adagio was about to blast them all again with all her weapons, but Aria stopped her.

Sunset had a minor concussion and she was fading in and out, but she could still make out what they were saying. “Not now, sister,” said Aria. “We don’t have enough time to kill all of them, not with back-up coming.”

“Fine,” said Adagio, powering down her equipment. “What did the baron say we need?”

“An Arc Reactor,” said Aria. “Should be some spares in the lab.” Unfortunately, that was all Sunset heard before slipping into unconsciousness. When she woke up, it was on the couch with a blonde woman with blue eyes in a red and blue suit with a gold star on her chest watching over her.

“Well-well, look who’s rejoined the land of the living,” she said, passing her a glass of water.

“Thanks,” she said, accepting it. “Who’re you?”

“Name’s Carol Danvers, but you can just call me Captain Marvel,” she said, helping her up. Once she was up, she saw that not only was everyone else up and okay, but there were plenty more people there than there were earlier; One looked like Iron Man, but with all gray armor loaded out with guns and a red chestpiece and eye-slits, two others were in high-tech-looking suits, the man’s being red and black and the woman’s being gold and black, with both having insect-style helmets, the last woman there was another redhead with blue eyes in a black bodysuit with a red hourglass-insignia belt-buckle and strange gold bracelets, and another in a full black suit with a helmet that looked almost like a cat’s head. “These are the others; That’s Rhodey; War Machine, Scott Lang and Janet Van Dyne; Ant-Man and Wasp, Natasha Romanoff; Black Widow and T’Challa; Black Panther. We’re some of the other Avengers.”

“Some? How many more are there?” asked Sunset.

“Couple more, but we’re the only ones who could respond today,” said Natasha. “The others were busy with other stuff. Either way, what’s the situation Tony?”

“Not good, Tasha,” said Tony, running through a hologram of the security footage from earlier. “Somehow these Sirens had my tech. And why did they show up with HYDRA?”

“Shot in the dark?” suggested Steve. “They’re picking up old connections.”

“Wait, they were with HYDRA _before_?!” asked Sunset. “When?”

“During the war,” said Steve, recounting his days on the frontlines of WW2 against Hitler _and_ HYDRA. “We were just over the Rhine into Germany when there was some dissension among the ranks; few of our boys, loyal to the core all the way through France, were considering defecting to the enemy side. Howlett and I snuck behind enemy-lines on recon and managed to figure out it was these Sirens to blame; they had been raging across Europe for centuries and by the time we found them, they had already thrown in their lot with Red Skull and Hitler. Figured that as long as they could have the world, they didn’t care who was running it. Course, we managed to take them down for about twenty years at the end of the war, but they’ve been spreading their seeds of destruction ever since.”

“And now they have one of my spare Arc Reactors,” said Tony. “Question is why do they need it? What’re they up to?”

“I don’t know, but I do know this,” said Steve. “If HYDRA’s behind this whole scheme and they _do_ get that reactor, Earth won’t stand a chance.”

“Then I’d say this is pretty straightforward,” said Rainbow, stretching her legs. “We find ‘em, beat ‘em up, get the reactor back and then go out for Chinese food.”

“Whoa there soldier,” said Steve. “You’re not coming with us.”

“Why not?” asked Tony. “Also, I believe you and Clint still owe me and Hulk a hundred bucks?”

“Yeah-yeah, keep your pants on,” said Clint as the two handed them each a hundred-dollar-bill. “Anyway, I really kinda like their plan. But I do have to ask; why do you wanna come along?”

“Well, you and Thor _did_ say you wanted to see how we can fight,” said Sunset.

“Also, I just really want some Chinese food,” said Rainbow.

“Aye, that we did friend Barton,” said Thor. “What say you, Captain?”

“I say that until we can get them some quality training _and_ suits, they’re staying at the tower,” said Steve.

“Maybe you missed AJ gut-punching Hulk when we got here, but we can take care of ourselves,” said Pinkie as she pointed at the cowgirl, who was adjusting her hat.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa, wait, she gut-punched you, big guy?” asked Janet as she shrunk down and started flying around the goliath on tiny insect-like wings. “And you went down?”

“Hmph. Hulk barely even felt it,” he said.

“Uh-huh, _sure_ ,” said Applejack understandingly.

“Well, in that case, I’d say they’re more than ready to join up on this job,” said Scott.

“They’re undisciplined, out-of-uniform wild-cannons,” said Steve. “Just because they have powers doesn’t mean-” Just as he was about to finish his thought, the girls quickly transformed into their latest Harmonic power-suits including colored masks _(Look back at “MLP Miraculous Girls” or “Forgotten Friendship” to see what their suits look like)_ and quickly saluted.

“Harmonizers ready for work, sir!” they all said in perfect sync. Tony looked back at his friend and smirked as he placed a gauntleted hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Steve, what were you saying?” he asked. Steve cleared his throat and saluted as well.

“At ease, soldiers,” he said, prompting them all to stop saluting. “Welcome aboard.”

“Thought so,” said Tony, sliding down his visor. “Shall we?”


	3. War

As the group raced through the city, Cap was unusually quiet so Rainbow decided to see if she could get to the meat of that matter and sat down next to him on the Quinjet.

“You good, man? You’ve been all quiet and serious since the tower,” she said.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Just wasn’t expecting a comeback like that.”

“Nor was I,” said Thor, adjusting his armor. “Nor did I expect these suits of yours to suddenly appear. How is it possible?”

“I’d expect you to know Thor, seeing as how you deal with this sort of thing so often,” said Twilight.

“Wait a sec,” said Janet, as she adjusted her suit’s tech. “You mean you guys managed to get your hands on Asgardian Magic?”

“Well not _Asgardian_ per se, but it _is_ definitely magic,” said Sunset, sitting down. “It’s actually from my own homeworld, Equestria.”

“Sounds like something from a weird little girl’s show,” said Tony.

**Yeah, that’s right. Little meta-humor for ya. Like that?**

“So what, you’re some kind of alien?” asked Scott.

“Mm, more of an extradimensional being, I guess,” said Sunset.

“Look, I can understand all that sort of stuff, but one thing I don’t get?” asked Carol. “Why Pinkie grabbed literally all the sugar she could before we left.” Indeed, Pinkie Pie had apparently secured every container of sugar from the tower’s kitchen and used them to fill a large sack she currently had slung over her back.

“That’s my power,” said Pinkie as Rarity was using her own powers to fill small plastic capsules with sugar before latching them to bents on her suit. “Whenever I touch sugar, I can make it explode!”

“Hm, neat. We should introduce you to our friend Gambit,” said Rhodey. “You basically have the same power.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything Avengers, but I’ve zeroed in on our targets,” said Jarvis, locking targeting on the Sirens as they were flying away.

“Well they sure didn’t get far,” said Rainbow. “So are we going with my suggested plan?”

“Take them down and get Chinese? Absolutely,” said Scott as he and Janet locked their helmets closed.

“Alright then,” said Twilight as she lifted off the floor of the cabin with her powers. “And uh, Chinese is on you, Tony.”

“What? Why?” asked Iron Man.

“Well, we managed to see the status of yer kitchen before we left, and Ah figure your bills for both groceries _and_ fixin’ the place up every time Hulk here gets the munchies must be massive, so…” said Applejack.

“Only when I _am_ Hulk,” said the goliath. “Banner doesn’t eat as much.”

“Well whatever, looks like we’ve got them,” said Tony, shutting his helmet. “Jarvis, keep them suppressed with the Quinjet’s weapons while we get into position.”

“By your order, sir,” said Jarvis as the rear doors opened.

“Alright people, here’s how we do this;” said Steve as they all got up and prepared their suits and weapons. Then he pointed at Applejack and Pinkie. “Sheriff Orchard and Sugar Bomb, you’re with Hulk, Thor and War Machine; help Jarvis keep them suppressed.”

“Wait, what’s with the names?” asked AJ.

“You wanna be official superheroes? You’re gonna need cover-names,” said Steve. “You don’t see Spider-Man swinging around with his real name plastered across his mask, do you?”

“I suppose that’s fair,” said Rarity. “Please continue.”

“Shepherd and Gemstone, you’re with Ant-Man, Wasp and Captain Marvel; you make sure the civilians keep clear and in case they call in any backup, you take them down,” said Steve, pointing to Fluttershy and Rarity, then Rainbow, Sunset and Twilight. “Spectrum, Psy-Flame, Star Princess, you’re with Iron Man, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Black Widow and me; we’re going straight down the middle and takin’ the fight to them. Everyone clear on that?” Everyone cheered affirmatively and stretched. “Now that’s what I like to hear. Jarvis, drop the truck!” At that command, the large armored truck that was once latched to the bottom of the jet was dropped to the ground. “Alright, go-go-go-go-go-go!!!” At that command, everyone bailed out of the jet and raced out toward the Sirens, with the majority of Cap’s team in the truck, the soldier himself hitting the gas. Once Rainbow was on the ground next to it, she kicked the throttle herself and raced up a building wall to get to the same level as the Sirens before she jumped off, kicking Aria right in the face.

“Hi, is this the flight to Berlin?” she asked, sending the three crashing into the street below, letting the whole group stop and land nearby the Sirens.

“Ugh,” said Aria as she got up, throwing off her critically damaged helmet and rubbing her swelling jaw. “Cheap shot.”

“You never cared about fighting with honor last time we met, why should we care about it now?” asked Sunset.

“Well then if that’s the case, you won’t mind if we call in some friends of ours,” said Adagio as she snapped her fingers and a large green portal opened up nearby, and out of it stepped a blonde woman with green eyes and clothes as well as a man in what looked like a purple ski-mask and clothes with a sword, a large bald man with relatively standard clothes, a pale man with a scythe for a right hand and a man in a suit similar to what Ant-Man was wearing, but yellow with special tech arms protruding from his back.

“Well, well, well, how’s this for a reunion?” asked Tony. “Enchantress, Baron Zemo, Absorbing Man, Grim Reaper, _and_ Yellowjacket? Ha. Where’s Iron Monger?”

“Still in the tailoring business if you understand my meaning,” said Enchantress. “I do hope you won’t be bored with just us here.”

“Far from it Amora,” said Thor, spinning Mjolnir on its leather strap.

“Honestly, _I’m_ kind of insulted Obadiah isn’t here,” said Tony, warming up his repulsors. “But you’ll do. Light em up guys!” With that, he quickly blasted at the Reaper who blocked the blasts with his scythe and moved to charge, but then his scythe was caught on a blade made of gems. Glancing over to its base, he saw it was Rarity wielding it.

“Care to dance, Reaper?” she asked with a smirk. Reaper smirked back.

“Dancing with death? That never ends well,” he replied as he attacked, with it quickly devolving into a full-fledged war in the middle of New York.

“So do tell Tony, how often does this sort of thing happen?” asked Sunset, dodging blasts from Yellowjacket as Ant-Man and Wasp tried to keep her covered.

“You mean bad guy team-ups or massive battles?” asked Tony as he blasted at Zemo.

“Either,” said Sunset.

“Bad guy team-ups aren’t really that common these days,” said Cap as he kicked Reaper in the face. “These battles though? They’re basically daily.” Applejack, in the meantime, had kicked Absorbing Man through a wall, though this apparently did little other than annoy him… and land him near a metal panel.

“So yer name’s Absorbin’ Man?” she asked, walking in through the wall. “Why’s that? I know you haven’t tried takin’ my power.”

“I don’t operate on energy much,” he said getting up and grabbing the metal, which he suddenly copied into his flesh turning him a shimmering chrome. “I prefer stuff with a little more… body.” He charged Applejack and knocked her up through a window, crashing her into an office space.

Getting up and stretching, she noticed that the glass had managed to cut her face and arms, letting blood drip out… and that she had crashed into a printer. “Ugh. Sorry y’all,” she said. “But ya might wanna call it an early day.” The workers didn’t seem to have much in the way of objections as they all left, letting Applejack get up and walk to the window she had just crashed through. The street below had nearly been reduced to a war-zone, with blasts shooting everywhere. Suddenly she heard a loud splat above her and who should slip down into her face but Spider-Man… upside-down and hanging from a string.

“Hey,” he said. “Wanna kiss?” Applejack chuckled as she subconsciously ran a hand through her hair.

“Thanks but no thanks Spidey,” she said. “Mind lendin’ a hand?” Spider-Man glanced down to the mess below and smirked under his mask as he saw Absorbing Man.

“Yeah… I think I’ve got some ideas,” he said, suddenly allowing his web-string to break. “See ya down there!” He divebombed down to the battlefield, quickly followed by Applejack. Then she saw the spider stick something to Absorbing Man’s back just before they both landed near the truck.

“What was that supposed to do?” she asked. Spider-Man just counted down from three on his fingers before he pointed at Absorbing Man, with the object on his back exploding in a large net of his webbing, tying him to the ground.

“Ohoho, nice!” he said, quickly absorbing the webbing through his shoulders and then breaking loose. “Thanks for the help Spider-Man. I heard that spider-string is plenty stronger than steel.” And with that, he charged the spider who quickly slipped him and Applejack out of the way just before he hit the truck, crashing it off to the side.

“Great work Spidey,” said Rainbow sarcastically as she zipped over. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Just keep him distracted for about an hour,” said Spider-Man. “I’ve already got the timer running in my mask’s HUD.” The girls decided they might as well humor him, making Absorbing Man run around and punch in circles for just about 55 minutes until they were almost all tired.

The large crook laughed as he stood over them. “Did you kids honestly think you could stop me?” he asked. “With this power, I’m unstoppable.” Just then, he doubled over gripping his collarbone… which started disintegrating?! “Wha-What’s happening to me?”

“A little trick I hid in my webbing formula,” said Spider-Man as he got back up. “I designed it to be just as strong, if not stronger than, actual spider-silk but with one fateful Achilles’ heel; it disintegrates into nothing after an hour. Helps me save on cleaning lawsuits if my webbing isn’t all over New York 24/7.”

Rainbow chuckled as she figured out his way of thinking. “Nice one, Spider,” she said, stretching. “I’ll take it from here.” With that, she zipped around the large criminal and delivered a strong-fast volley of punches just before Applejack came in and punched him over to Hulk, who caught the criminal in one hand. Absorbing Man, not wanting to fall apart into nothingness, quickly reverted back to normal and surrendered. Conveniently, it was after that display of both brains and brawn that most of the other villains decided to surrender as well, though Enchantress and Zemo simply disappeared through a magic portal. Once they had and all the villains had been trussed up to be sent to prison, Tony scanned around the area and saw something distressing.

“Ugh great,” he said. “My reactor’s gone.”

“So are the Sirens,” said Rainbow, zipping back from a run around the block. “I can’t find them anywhere.”

“Zemo must’ve taken them,” said Cap. “We’ve gotta find him. Everyone spread out across the city. Find every HYDRA goon you can and try to shake his location out of them. Thor, head to Asgard and make sure Enchantress didn’t just take them both there.”

“Verily Captain,” said Thor as he raised his hammer. “Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” Then in a shimmering blast of rainbow energy and lightning, Thor disappeared. Once he had, Sunset noticed something over her shoulder.

“Um, girls? Don’t look now, but it looks like we’ve gathered an audience,” she said. The others looked and saw she was referring to the large group of people surrounding them with cell phones and cameras.

“He-hey nice!” said Rainbow, stepping forward. “Might as well get some press.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Twilight. “What if pictures make their way back to Canterlot? Everyone there knows who we are under these masks. Once they see us in these suits, we’ll be exposed.”

“Well if you _do_ talk to them, try to avoid telling anyone from _The Daily Bugle_ that I was here,” said Spider-Man. “Their editor kinda hates my guts unconditionally. Anyway, I got a date so I’ve gotta go.” With that, he swung away. Rainbow waved and smiled to the people, with Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity gradually joining her. Sunset, Twilight, and Fluttershy still weren’t sure this was the best idea, but it was already too late; like it or not, the people of New York City knew about them now and there was no going back. The Harmonizers were famous superheroes now.


	4. The Alliance

After the fight, the girls and the Avengers had returned to Avengers Tower. Sunset and Twilight were still worried that someone in Canterlot would see the pictures on the internet and expose them, but these worries were interrupted when the Quinjet landed and everyone else disembarked whooping and laughing after their victory.

“Aw-haw-haw _man_ , did you see Krill’s face?” asked Rainbow, referring to Absorbing Man. “Man, if his weakness is that stupid, why haven’t other people tried to exploit it?”

“Search me, kid,” said Tony, disengaging his armor. “All I know is we’ve got a problem.”

“Agreed,” said Steve, getting everyone under control. “The Sirens, Enchantress, and Zemo are still a threat. And with that Arc Reactor, they could be building any number of doomsday weapons.”

“My thoughts exactly,” said a voice in the tower lounge. Tony instantly grew concerned and activated one gauntlet of his armor.

“Jarvis?!” he asked.

“ _My apologies sir,_ ” said the AI. “ _But the professor would like a word._ ” Then an aged bald man in a suit rolled out of the shadows on an automatic wheelchair with X-s for wheelspokes.

“Oh. Professor X,” said Tony, deactivating his gauntlet. “Sorry about that.”

“Trust me, Anthony, if you had tried to attack me, you would not be standing,” said the man.

“Pfft. You’re joking right?” asked Rainbow. “What could you do that- Ow. Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! OW!” Her head was suddenly in indescribable pain as she clenched her hands to it. “What the heck?!”

“Kid, I’d watch my tongue around Professor Xavier here if I were you,” said Clint, wiping his shades with a glasses-cleaning cloth. “He’s one of the most powerful telepaths on the face of the earth.”

“Wait, Xavier? As in Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men?” asked Twilight in excitement.

“Got it in one, kid,” said another voice. The group looked to the side and saw a man with massive side-burns and sharp teeth wearing a leather jacket, white muscle-shirt, jeans and black boots smoking a cigar. “Hey Cap.”

“How’s it going Howlett?” asked Steve, clapping hands with him. “Been a long time.”

“‘Bout six months,” said Howlett. “And for the last time, the name’s Logan now.”

“You know this guy, Cap?” asked Applejack.

“Course he does,” said Logan, moving from the soldier to face the girl. “And I figure you should too, bub.” Then suddenly, he clenched his fists and three large metal claws slid out of the knuckles of both hands.

“Whoa! You’re Wolverine?” asked Pinkie. “You’re so awesome!”

Logan smirked as he slid his claws back into his hands. “Seems like I’ve got some fans, eh Chuck?”

“Indeed Logan,” said the professor. “Now then, I’m afraid we are the bearers of good news and bad news. The good news is that during your scuffle downtown, we managed to acquire the unique energy signature of Enchantress’s magic. We’ve found them.”

“Then what’s the bad news?” asked Sunset.

“Turns out HYDRA’s thrown their lot in with the B.E.M.,” said Logan. Rainbow and most of the other girls raised an eyebrow. “Brotherhood of Evil Mutants? Y’know, Magneto and Sabretooth?”

“Why? What’re they doing?” asked Carol.

“We don’t know yet, but we have to find out and stop them before they try and destroy the world,” said Professor X. “To that end, I suggest we unite all the major hero teams we're associated with; us, the Defenders, the Inhumans, the Fantastic 4, everyone.”

“Ugh. Even Spider-Man’s team?” asked Tony. “Cmon Charles. They’re talented, no argument there, but they’re almost all just kids. We can handle this without them.”

“Under any other circumstances, I would be inclined to agree, but if this alliance structure Zemo and Magneto have created expands, then I fear Spider-Man’s enemies may also become our problem,” said Charles. “Either way, the X-Men have all voted and agreed that a united effort would be the best course of action. What say you?”

“We’ll put it to a vote as well if you don’t mind,” said Cap. “All in favor?” Most of the Avengers raised their hands, but Hulk and the girls were still a bit cautious.

“Cmon Hulk, that thing at Weapon X was ages ago,” said Logan, letting off a puff of smoke. “Now suck it up and help us, will ya?” Hulk just growled but raised his hand anyway. The girls still stood firm. “So what’s your excuse?”

“We’re still getting the hang of being actual famous superheroes,” said Sunset. “Back home, everyone already knows who we were, so if we agree to join you, we run the risk of having our true identities exposed by our friends commenting on a picture of us.”

“This job is filled with risks, kid,” said Logan. “Doesn’t mean we don’t still wanna do it.”

“Why do you, anyway?” asked Twilight, rhetorically but still meaningfully.

“Cause no one else will,” said Steve, slipping his shield onto his back. “‘Cause it’s the only thing we’re good at. ‘Cause these teams are the only places we really feel like we fit in. Take your pick, we’ve got more. Why do you do it?”

“Because people tend to let their own emotions and wants cloud their judgments,” said Sunset. “When they do, the magic that powers us tends to infect them. Make them lose sight of their real selves. We help bring them back from that.”

“Then I’d say Thor was right,” Steve said with a smile. “You’re Avenger material alright.”

That gave Sunset the confidence she needed. “Then we’re in,” she said. The other girls cheered in agreement as Sunset and Twilight shook hands with the Professor.

“Welcome aboard,” he said. “Now for the planning portion of the events.”


	5. Key to Evolution

“Ho-ho-hokay, lemme get this straight; you run an army of mutants, own a Blackbird, and have your own… mega-mansion in the middle of Central Park?!” Rainbow was obviously geeking out as she and the girls were being led through the X-Men Mansion by Logan and Prof. X. “How is it possible that I haven’t heard of you sooner?”

“Well, we don’t exactly publicize the fact that this is the home of the X-Men,” said the professor. “For all the outside world knows, it’s the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters; a haven for adolescent mutants where they don’t have to worry about hiding their powers while still receiving a proper education.”

“Wait, if this place is a school then where’re all the students?” asked Twilight.

“This place is a haven in every sense of the word, kid,” smirked Logan as he lit up another cigar. “Odds are good they’re all in the dorms.”

“Um, I-I don’t want to tell you how to live your life, mister… um… I’m sorry, what’s your last name?” asked Fluttershy.

“Logan. First name’s James, but I prefer the sound of Logan,” he shrugged letting off a puff.

“Um okay, I just don’t think you should keep doing that,” she stammered. “I-It could give you cancer.”

Logan just chuckled. “Trust me, kid, mutants like me are disease’s greatest enemy. I should know; I used to get sick all the time back when I was a kid in ’85.”

“Y’know, that’s not really much of a milestone,” said Applejack. “My granny’s from 1967.”

“I meant _18_ 85,” Logan clarified.

“Ah stand corrected,” Applejack was thus silent for a good few minutes.

“Wait a second, you mean you’re 133 years old? That’s insane. You don’t look a day over 30,” said Twilight.

“It’s all thanks to my mutation,” said Logan, extending the claws on his right hand. “I didn’t just get these from it. I got a healing factor powerful enough to regenerate me from nothing but my bones and brain.”

“And yet your brain is your greatest Achilles’ Heel, Logan,” said Charles. “One hit to that or too long underwater without breathing, and you’re ancient history.”

“Wait-wait-wait. You’re telling me that Wolverine, the one person in all of history that’s hardest to kill, just needs to be drowned and you win against him?” asked Pinkie incredulously.

“That or ya blow a big enough hole in his brain,” said a man nearby with a strange yellow visor nearby. “But yeah, do either of those and you take down our human devil-bear.” Logan just slid all but his middle claw in, flashing it and his middle finger to the man as he walked away down the hall. “Yeah, real mature Logan. Sorry about him, he may look young but he’s really just a crotchety old man on the inside.”

“I heard that!” yelled Logan.

“So what if you did? Whatcha gonna do about it, Sasquatch?” The man looked back at the girls with a smile. “Anyway, the name’s Scott Summers. X-Man Codename;” Then Logan quickly shot out of the hallway, just about to slash at Scott before he turned back to the beast-man and pressed a button on the side of his visor, blasting a huge red beam out of it at Logan and sending him straight into a wall. Releasing the button stopped the beam, but still left Logan significantly stunned. “…Cyclops.”

“Whoa…! That. Was. AWESOME! How’d you do that?! Is that your power? Can you just shoot lasers out of your eyes whenever you want?!” Pinkie Pie asked, obviously geeking out as she bounced around Scott.

“Well, not whenever he wants.” a woman up above said. Everyone looked and saw a red-headed woman wearing a tight blue-and-yellow suit hovering down. “Those things are always blasting; the ruby-quartz lenses in his visor are the only things stopping him from turning you into ash.” Then she landed and sauntered up to Scott with a smirk. “Matter of fact, I don’t think I’ve seen their natural color since you first put that visor _on_.”

Scott blushed. “Jean, not in front of the kids.”

“Wait a second, _you’re_ Jean Grey?” asked Twilight, clearly getting excited.

Jean smiled. “I see my reputation precedes me.”

“Hoho, you better believe it does. I’m a huge fan, Ms. Grey.” Twilight smiled.

“Ap-ap-ap-ap! Close.” Scott smiled proudly as he flashed a ring on his hand. “It’s _Mrs._ Grey- _Summers_ these days.”

“Wow. Congrats. But uh, no offense; are you sure that’s gonna work out?” Sunset’s question attracted a few unusual looks from the others. “I-I only ask because I’ve read a _lot_ of comics in my day and whenever a superhero tries to have a relationship, it never ends well for either of them.”

“Well uh…” Jean cleared her throat. “That’s not actually entirely inaccurate. There _were_ a few times when I may have, y’know, _died_ to a cosmic fire-bird force of ultimate destruction.” That just sparked even more confused looks from the girls. “Yeah, that’s… kind of a long story.”

“Yeah. One that you guys know we’re gonna want context for, right?” Sunset asked.

“No doubt.” Prof. X smiled as Logan finally got up after Scott’s blast. “In the meantime-”

“You know I’m gonna get you back for that, Summers,” Logan growled.

“Danger Room at 3?” Scott asked.

“You’re on, bub.”

Charles cleared his throat as he returned to the point. “In the meantime, since you know we’re already on-board for this team-up event of ours, what say we move on to our more… crude allies?”

“I hope you weren’t including _me_ in that blanket term, Charles.” another voice said. Everyone looked and saw an aged man with black hair with grey temples and grey eyes, wearing an ornate blue robe with what looked like an ankh on the front (seriously, what is that symbol? It _looks_ like an ankh, but I dunno), black tights and boots, yellow gloves and a long red cape with gold hems and a high collar held by an ornate gold charm. “I am hardly anything like the others.”

“True though that may be, Stephen, you _do_ still lead them. On occasion.” Charles smiled.

“Wait a sec, who’s this guy?” asked Rainbow.

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and I am the Sorcerer Supreme of this reality. And leader of the Defenders.”

“Wait, you know magic?” asked Sunset.

“From every corner of the Multiverse.” Stephen nodded, his feet suddenly lifting from the ground as his cape started fluttering. “And your home-dimension is no exception, Ms. Shimmer.”

“Wait, you’ve been to Equestria?” Sunset asked in confusion.

“Several times. Just got back from my most recent trip when Charles contacted me actually.” Stephen smiled as he summoned an old leather spellbook to his hand. “Your old teacher and I are very close friends.”

“Y-You know Princess Celestia?” Sunset asked nervously.

“Not to worry, Sunset.” Stephen smiled. “She speaks very highly of you. Higher than you may think.”

“Heh. Well, I doubt that’s saying much.” Sunset placed her hands in the pockets of her vest and turned away from the sorcerer. “She told you why I came to this world in the first place, right?”

“Yes, but the Eye of Agamotto shows me all-too-clearly that you are working to repent for those past misdeeds,” Stephen replied, the charm on his chest opening to reveal what looked like an eyeball.

“Eegh!” Rarity said in disgust. “Is that an actual eye?”

“Yes, once belonging to the great mage Agamotto, creator of this relic.” Stephen smiled, the Eye closing.

“Wait a sec. I feel like I’ve heard of Agamotto.” Sunset said contemplatively. “I seem to remember Princess Celestia mentioning him once.”

“We can discuss that in my Sanctum Sanctorum.” Stephen smiled as he snapped his fingers and opened an orange portal to what looked like another part of town. “Ladies first.” The girls were suspicious of this, but shrugged; if this Strange guy said he was Sorcerer Supreme, they may as well listen and thus, they passed through the portal. “Professor.”

“Doctor.” Charles nodded to Stephen before the mage flew through the portal to find the girls looking in confusion at the building they were out in front of; 177A Bleeker St in Greenwich Village just eleven minutes away from the mansion.

“Seriously dude?” Rainbow asked. “The ‘Sorcerer Supreme’ lives in an apartment complex?”

“It only appears that way to those without magic.” Stephen smiled as he reached for the doorknob. “Otherwise, this is what it looks like.” Then when he opened the door, he revealed a large vaulted mansion-hall with a grand staircase in the back, allowing the girls in.

“Whoa…” Twilight said in awe.

“Ladies... welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum.” Stephen smiled.


End file.
